I Won't Say I Know You
by Ms. Harley Toddington Lovett
Summary: A party at Wayne mansion can lead to many future issues for Harley Quinn... I felt it needed to be rated T, because there is super light mention of adult things, like drinking. Nothin' big! Sorry folks. (Please don't my Batosaur cover image.)


**I Won't Say I Know You**

**I do not own Batman. I am not making any money from this.**

**Harley**

It was a party. A party in the huge mansion known as Wayne Manor. I could remember little; drinking too much, then waking up in the bed of Bruce Wayne himself. I could also recall the way his arms snaked around my waist, holding me like a lost teddy-bear. Somewhere inside, I almost wanted to stay… But I didn't. Slowly, I crawled from under his embrace. It was hard, but I managed to maneuver to the edge of the bed, where I let my feet touch the cold, hardwood floor.

The clothes I had worn the night before were strewn around the room, in random places. As I started to dress, I spotted my shirt on the ground. It was ripped straight in half, right down the middle. I snorted in annoyance and rolled my eyes. Wearing that home, I decided, would be a poor choice. Then again, what other alternative did I have? Wearing one of Bruce's shirts home would be worse, with more consequences. I exhaled slowly, and opened a drawer in one of the fancy dressers. My feet padded against the smooth flooring. As I searched, I eventually found the drawer that held the shirts- Men's shirts, but it would have to do.

I chose a black one, and it hung off my body in an awkward way, so I took one of the hairbands from my pigtails and tied it back, tucking the excess fabric into the back of my pants, so it wouldn't show. Glancing over into the full-sized mirror, I blew air from my nose in a childish way. Shaking my head, I took the other hairband from my second ponytail and pulled all my hair up into a messy bun.

When I was ready to leave, I opened the window, looked around one last time, and stepped out, to the lower floor's awning. As I got through the small opening, I turned to put the screen back on. I saw deep blue eyes staring into my own, questioning… And something else that I could not identify at that moment. I couldn't take him staring at me any longer, so I jumped down- Feeling the impact on my feet and ankles. I remember running. Dashing back to the place I had been sent from. I later found out the emotion Bruce was showing me had been sorrow. And I came to realize I would have that same expression very soon, and for a long time after…

J beat me worse that week. I liked to think he was just worried, but in reality, he must've been angry that I was gone overnight. Maybe he really _was _worried. It was hard to tell, because his feelings weren't shown clearly, unlike other people.

For weeks, it seemed, I cried every when the sun fell. Days passed.. I could tell Joker knew something about the aftermath of the party- I came back, with only the wallet Mr. Wayne had when I first entered- making my situation even more suspicious.

He did know. And he confronted me about it.

I told Joker what he wanted to hear… "I got caught over night, and escaped the next morning." It was a lie, and I'm pretty sure he knew it, but he said nothing.

It was two months later when I found out. I was pregnant. I thought about it… A baby born into the mess that was my life? I wrinkled my nose.

When Joker found out, he wasn't exactly overjoyed. In fact, it seemed his glare burned right through me.

"How could this happen… You took the pill?!" I cowered and curled up on the old hospital cot. "Of course… Sometimes it just doesn't… Work." My voice was near a whisper. I expected him to pull me up by my hair and demand that I speak louder, but J only tucked his hands behind his back and paced away from me, looking over the weathered white color of the cracked, in-need-of-paint walls. I can't remember when he finally decided to speak, or what he said. What I do remember was thinking 'this is going to be one long, hard journey.' It was.

Months later, I sat in another room, similar to the last one. It was only hours later that I got to meet my baby- a little boy. Joker narrowed his eyes when he first saw the baby. His teeth were clenched shut. "Harley, he has black hair," He growled, "What do you need to tell me, _toots_." "My father had black hair, J," I lied. He turned around abruptly, facing the exit, and walking to the door frame. He didn't go through. "Oh, and if I find out you're lying… I'll leave it to your imagination, Harley-Girl." Joker never looked back, but I could tell he was seething with anger. Before I had a chance to reply, he was gone I held my son close. "It's okay, little Blake."

A year and a half later, Blake was walking. J usually ignored him. He didn't care if Blake was crying, except when it disturbed his work or annoyed him. Joker didn't even care about the effect beating me caused on my baby. He sent me out on a grocery run that day… And by complete coincidence, we saw someone special on the way there…

As we ventured out of a store, I caught sight of paparazzi crowding the sidewalks, following I remembered what day it was- the grand opening of some new VIP nightclub. Of course he would be there. I held Bake's hand and started to lead him towards the crowd. I stood for a second, then turned around looking straight into the face of a smiling reporter. She shoved the microphone in my face. "Miss, what do you have to say about Gotham's richest? I smiled nervously, fear of being caught as a wanted criminal in my mind. They didn't recognize me, so I spoke in a quiet voice. "Really, I can't say anything about a person I don't know…" I stepped away, picking up Blake and getting out of the camera's view. Bruce stood there, talking with another reporter. When the man turned away, Bruce met my eyes. I smiled that same smile I had the night of the party, and purposely brushed past him. I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear, "He looks just like you." He froze, and I lingered behind him for a second, deciding he should at least know one thing… "Blake."

**Bruce**

I turned around to reply, but she was gone. "Harley Quinn, you really are crazy…" I murmured, trailing off. My thoughts wandered to the little boy, Blake. Then the mayor tapped me on the shoulder...

**THE END..?**

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading! If you find any mistakes, feel free to let me know. I'm always up for useful reviews, not flames. At the moment, I am not taking requests/ commissions. If you just want to chat, you can PM me. I don't bite… Sometimes.


End file.
